


Attachments

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [276]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I'll have to keep an eye on Mr. Powell.  I don't need him to cause issues for Damien's ascension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachments

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 August 2016  
> Word Count: 157  
> Prompt: daring  
> Summary: I think I'll have to keep an eye on Mr. Powell. I don't need him to cause issues for Damien's ascension.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I honestly wasn't sure what I'd get out of this prompt, because these are my two least favorite characters from the show. But I managed to find a way to work with them that seems both apropos and relatively canon compliant.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's still living in New York? In proximity to Damien? Well, isn't that an interesting little development. I thought he'd understood that California would be better for him after his _accident_ with the fire. Apparently, he's more stubborn or foolhardy than I'd expected. Maybe that instability issue since the fire has proven to be more powerful than common sense in that one. I wonder if there's a way for him to get a little nudge to leave the area.

No, I don't think that would be the best idea. He's made no moves to get reacquainted with Damien, despite his longstanding obsession. Or perhaps the obsession has waned with time. Damien totally shutting him out after that little stunt seemed to have curbed the worst of the attachment, but I never believed it was fully gone.

I think I'll have to keep an eye on Mr. Powell. I don't need him to cause issues for Damien's ascension.


End file.
